ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 201 (15th January 1987)
Plot Hannah and Tony give Kelvin an engraved watch for his 18th birthday, while Cassie sends him a card from boarding school. He is grateful. Pauline and Pete prepare to take Arthur to the hospital. Naima is delighted with her new van for business. Ian makes a cake for Kelvin's party. Sharon covers Kathy on the stall while she covers Pete's stall. Ethel tells Sharon she thinks she should see Den as he has been deeply upset at not being able to see her. Lofty and Michelle tell Arthur they will look after his allotment whilst he is in hospital, before Michelle tells Arthur he is going to come back fighting when he is out of hospital. Ali advertises for women cab drivers; Sue decides she is going to learn how to drive so she can alternate shifts with Ali and he can work in the café sometimes instead. Kelvin heads to the Vic and buys his first drink, though Lofty forgets he is 18 at first so initially refuses to serve him. Dr Legg visits Dr Singh and asks him to start his locum position the following week as he is so overworked he is not coping. Pete reassures Kathy that Arthur is in the best hands, while Pauline is relieved that things are now calm instead of unpredictable at home. Kathy is horrified when she sees Mary with a strange man in the Vic who gives her money. Rezaul gives Kelvin the alcohol he has ordered for his party. Michelle reassures Pauline everything will be okay now Arthur is in hospital, while Mary flashes the cash she got from the man to them in the launderette. Kelvin's party gets underway at the flat and Carmel joins in on the fun, while Rezaul turns up to the party uninvited to keep an eye on Naima, although he ends up getting drunk. Michelle gets annoyed at Lofty when he tries to encourage her to leave the party early because she has college the next day. Lou is disgraced at the noise coming from the flat and threatens to call the police, while a stripper turns up on the Square courtesy Simon as a present for Kelvin. The stripper enters the flat while Hannah and Tony return from their meal at the restaurant to gatecrash the party. They are shocked to see Kelvin with the stripper. Cast Regular cast *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Tony - Oscar James *Hannah - Sally Sagoe *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Lou - Anna Wing *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Lofty - Tom Watt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Mary - Linda Davidson *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton Guest cast *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu *Eddie - Simon Henderson Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *3B Albert Square - Kitchen, living room hallway and Kelvin's bedroom *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen *Dr Singh's surgery - Consultation room 2 Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'A year ago I was a kid, and now I'm married. I've got a kid... I'm a woman. And I'll tell you something else, Mum. I'm a fighter!' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 27,150,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes